


The selfish nature of death

by tenmillionotters



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Alice felt how her hand instinctively moved up to her chest, an odd feeling overcame her, it was the feeling of impending catastrophe, the calm before the storm. She didn’t believe in superstitions, but if there was one thing she had learned in the past years, it was that she had to trust her intuition at all times. Even now that she knew that something terrible was waiting for her.





	The selfish nature of death

**Author's Note:**

> Alice belongs to vamprouge, her (adoptive) parents are my hunters、thank you for letting me work with Alice, babby 💛

Life was fleeting, life was fluid, life was whatever the passing of time wanted her to be. Life was as frail as it was bound and cut short by invisible forces. 

From one second to another a life could change. A life could end. 

What was more shocking, a brutal and long battle against death, or the one that came quietly? The one that came suddenly and unexpectedly. 

The last thing he remembered, if only vaguely, was how she suddenly collapsed. She was fine, she was laughing and joking before she suddenly fell quiet, her hand rising to her chest before she collapsed. 

He didn’t even know what happened, he only felt how all the pain, the fear, the confusion, every emotion he felt became too much, was too overwhelming, his body wasn’t enough to hold them. They broke out, he didn’t cry, he howled. 

His claws would dig into her skin if we would try to touch her, he bumped her with his nose, he whined quietly. This wasn’t true, this couldn’t be real, she just couldn’t leave him like that… 

Alice felt how her hand instinctively moved up to her chest, an odd feeling overcame her, it was the feeling of impending catastrophe, the calm before the storm. She didn’t believe in superstitions, but if there was one thing she had learned in the past years, it was that she had to trust her intuition at all times. Even now that she knew that something terrible was waiting for her. 

The feathered coat her mentor had given her upon their final departure looked like actual wings spreading from her slender form every time she jumped from the tall buildings to get to her destination faster. It felt like an invisible power was pulling her towards the place she had first met the strangers that later became her family. 

Her body moved on its own as her mind was trying to drown out the images that her imagination began to paint oh so vividly in her head. Hadn’t she already lost enough? If there was at least one thing that she wished to keep, it were her parents, her family, the only thing that was left for her in this world… please… just this one thing… 

The howling was chilling, it felt like a desperate plea, a scream in agony. Instinctively Alice pulled her gun, for a split second her head felt empty. She was ready to pull the trigger on the beast, when she laid eyes on the corpse it had been hunching over just moments ago. 

Long black hair, eyes that were as deep and dark as an ocean staring towards the blackened night sky… 

Without any hesitation the growling beast darted towards her, she jumped back, struggling to process what she had just seen. The beast was relentless and Alice barely had time to think, she gritted her teeth and rammed her elbow in the stomach of the creature. 

She just needed a moment to process this, just one - 

A heavy paw hit her face and the impact made her struggle, she fell back. But she was still alive wasn’t she…? Why didn’t the creature attack her more aggressively…? No no no, now wasn’t the time to think, it was… 

… time to listen. Her body was still shaken by the impact but she slowly stood up, she rose her weapon in a defensive manner but she focused rather on what she heard than on the intent to take any action. 

… was … was it crying? The beast was whimpering, howling like a beaten dog… it… mourned? 

The sound of metal crashing against the ground made it flinch. 

“... papa…?” 

All of the sudden the howling began to sound even more like a desperate cry, he lowered his head and sat down next to corpse, gently bumping his nose into her as if he was trying to wake her up. 

“... papa… she…”, Alice didn’t want to say it, the moment she said it it would become reality, a reality she would have to accept, “Let mama sleep…” 

She slowly took her gloves off and gently touched the beast she now recognised as her father, “... I’m sure she’s very tired…” 

“... m… me…” 

Did he try to speak? It felt like daggers in her stomach to watch him try to desperately vocalise his feelings. But she knew what he wanted, she understood the second he attacked her without the intent to hurt her. 

“... you too?” 

He whimpered quietly before resting his head on his partner’s still chest. “Sleep… too…” 

Alice gently patted his heavy head and smiled, but it was concealed by the mask covering her face, “It’s okay papa… you can sleep too…” 

The sadness that she saw in his eyes burned deep into her memory, just like the ocean she was afraid of, the darkness of an empty space in which all light had vanished began to consume her now. She watched the tall figure slowly curl up next to small, still form they had loved so dearly in life. 

He sighed softly and whimpered. 

“It’s going to be over soon…”, pressing her gun against his ribcage felt odd. One bullet was enough. One right through his chest was enough to stop his heart from beating, but it had already died hours before she came here, hadn’t it…? 

She had never thought about death so intensely before. It was their occupation. Death was inevitable. She was desensitised. Now she felt everything. Now she felt nothing. 

Nobody ever thought about the silence that fell after a gunshot. Alice stared at the blood that began to colour the ground she was standing on crimson. Nobody ever talked about the stillness of a dead body. Two dead bodies. 

Her head felt empty, her body felt heavy, Alice slowly sank to her knees. Silence was so loud it began tearing its sharp teeth deep into her sanity, only to make her painfully aware of the fact of just _how_ sane she had been. She felt every little thing, she was aware of her surroundings more than ever. 

She had just lost both of her parents and one by her own hand. No words were enough to describe the agony that tore her body into pieces, her screams broke themselves the second they tried to pass her lips. 

The anger that rose in her chest, the need to put the blame on anyone, on her mother, on her father, on herself. They had been selfish, both of them, selfish enough to die when they had promised to always stay with her.

How cruel it was of both of them to just leave her behind like this. How cruel it was to die.


End file.
